magifandomcom-20200222-history
M Nando
|kanji = M・ナンド |romaji = Emu.Nando |gender = Male |age = 28 |height = 175 cm (5'9") |occupation = Businessman Fog Troupe Member (former) Thief (former) Slave Trader (former) |affiliation = Three Casino Brothers SML Brothers Reim Empire Fog Troupe (former) Thieves Fortress (former) |family = S Nando (brother) L Nando (brother) |manga = Night 31 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Kenji Akabane}} M Nando (M・ナンド, Emu.Nando) with his brothers, the SML Brothers, join the Fog Troupe after the Thieves Fortress is destroyed. They are now successful businessmen in the Reim Empire, called the Three Casino Brothers. Appearance M Nando is an average height skinny man. He has light colored hair, thin eyebrows, a pointy nose, and a triangle jaw lines. He wears a dirty jacket over a large shirt with a bandages around his waist, dirty pants, and black shoes. After he moved to the Reim Empire, his hair is longer with a pony tail and a thin headband, and that he wears bracelets. Personality M Nando is a calm person who speaks in an elegant manner. History Nothing is known about M Nando's past. Plot Morgiana Arc M Nando goes with his brother when Morgiana tries to free the prisoners. He is there when they throws burning herbal leaves into the prisoner but it fails and the thieves guild is disbanded. Balbadd Arc While walking away from the fortress with his brothers, he says that all their subordinates have lost. When S Nando says where they are going, he tells him that they will need funds. When L Nando points out a sleeping man, he says that he smells of sake and asks S Nando what should they do. They then steal all his jewelry. He and his brother then continue to Balbadd. After they make it to Balbadd, he and his brothers start to steal money. He then asks S Nando that why not sell the jewelry, he tells him that the currency is different in Balbadd. He is then approached by a man, who takes them to the Fog Troupe HQ. He then joins the Fog Troupe along with his brothers. Days later when they decide to leaves Balbadd, he notices something at the castle and ask his brother what is it. When they are caught by Sinbad, he decides to gives the Metal Vessels back. He then complains about being penniless. again. World Exploration Arc He later shows up in the Reim Empire, coming across Alibaba Saluja with his brothers. He takes Alibaba to their casino. When Alibaba wakes up he greets him and reveals that he is M Nando. He also reveals that they are now called the Three Casino Brothers. When Alibaba tries to get up but fails, he goes to his side to see if he is okay. He then sits at the table where Alibaba is eating. Then when Alibaba meets the Yambala Gladiators in the casino, He watches as Alibaba faces one of the in their casino. After the fight, he waves goodbye to the Yambala Gladiators and Alibaba. Abilities M Nando is a normal regular person. Relationships S Nando S Nando is M Nando's older brother and their leader. L Nando L Nando is M Nando's older brother Alibaba Saluja Alibaba was his boss when he and his brothers joined the Fog Troupe. He respects Alibaba so much that when he was glad to help him out when they meet up in the Reim Empire. Trivia *M Nando is the only one of his brothers who has light colored hair. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Reim Empire